


Lasagne is your favorite but so am I

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Grow old with me. [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, proposal, re united
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us





	1. The Ring

_When Mickey was 7, his mother took Mandy and himself to the park. There were lots of kids there on this particular day which was a rare occurrence. He sat on the bench next to his mother eating an ice cream while Mandy played on the swings. A little girl who was the same age as him with curly blond locks and a cute little blue dress walked over to him._  
 _“Hello I’m Karen, what’s your name?” the little girl stood in front of him twirling her dress._  
 _“Mickey.” Mickey licked his ice cream while the little girl leant forward._  
 _“Can I have some?”_  
 _“No, my mommy bought it for me not for you.”_  
 _“What if I became you girlfriend… could I have some then.”_  
 _“Ewwwww. No.” The little girl ran off crying to her mom. Mickey’s mom put her arm around her son._  
 _“Why didn’t you let that pretty little girl have some of your ice cream? Don’t you want a girlfriend?” Mickey shook his head and turned his nose up._  
 _“Girls are ugly. Not you and Mandy but other girls are.” Mickey’s mom laughed._  
 _“Oh sweetie, when your older you’re gunna have a beautiful wife you think is pretty.” Mickey turned to face his mom properly.”_  
 _“I’m not gunna have a wife! I’m gunna have a beautiful husband.” Mickey’s mom stared at him which made Mickey squirm._  
 _“Mihály, you’re gunna have a wife. You don’t want a husband.” Mickey’s eyes widened._  
 _“Why?” His mom’s face softened._  
 _“Why do you want a husband?”_  
 _“Because boys are cute like him.” Mickey pointed at the red haired boy on the swing next to Mandy. Mickey’s mom pulled him in closer._  
 _“Honey. Promise me something? Don’t tell anyone you want a husband okay?” Mickey looked up at his mother._  
 _“Mommy, am I not normal?” she kissed the top of his head._  
 _“Baby of course you are and you’re my special boy but as you get older. Having a husband will not be so simple. You can’t tell dad because he doesn’t like it when boys think other boys are cute okay?” Mickey nodded his head._  
 _“And also, don’t be afraid to be you. Marry someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with, not because you’re scared of them because they hit you and give you cuts and bruises.”_  
 _“But didn’t dad give you that bruise around your eye the other day?”_  
 _“Yes honey, he did.”_

That was two years before he lost his mother to her drug addiction.

 

*** 18 years later.

 

Mickey woke up and looked at the clock next to him. It was 8:30 on a Saturday morning. He looked into the other direction and saw his hot boyfriend sleeping next to him. Mickey turned to face him properly. All that was going through his mind when he looked at his partner sleep was ‘I love this man so much’ ‘he’s so beautiful’ ‘I’m the luckiest man alive’. Ian’s eyes started to flutter open as he was starting to wake up. Ian finally opened his eyes and smiled which made Mickey grin.

“Morning Firecrotch.” Mickey simply said. Ian slightly stretched then draped his arm over Mickey’s waist and pulled him into a kiss.

“Morning.” Ian smirked.

“Hey, what ya doing today?” Mickey asked.

“Well, Mandy wants me to go with her and Shannon to the zoo; she’s expecting me to be at theirs at 10, what about you?”

“Oh I’m meeting Lip later; he want’s my help buying Mandy and Shannon’s Christmas presents.” Ian started laughing.

“Oi what’s so funny?” Mickey queried.

“Lip wants to go shopping with you! Haha.” Mickey grunted.

“Ya wanna go out tonight?” Ian cocked an eyebrow.

“Babe… what ya up to?...” Mickey laughed.

“Nothing, what makes you think I’m up to something?”

“Urm, this is the first morning all week I ain’t woken up to a blow job.” Mickey got on top of Ian.

“Oh I’m sorry; I’ll make it up to you.” Mickey kissed Ian on the mouth and kissed his way down to his boyfriend’s cock…

*** 10am

*knock knock* Mickey opened the door Lip walked through into the living room.

“Hey Mickey why’d ya want to spend the day with me? Don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered.” Mickey had a concern look on his face.

“What’s wrong? You ain’t gone and got Ian pregnant have ya?” Lip joked.

“I need your help.” Lip grinned.

“Jesus Christ. Forget it.” Mickey corrected.

“Wait okay I’m listening.” Lip stated. Mickey took a huff.

“I still can’t believe I’m actually asking you… I wanna ask Ian to marry me but I dunno how to do it.” Lip’s face softened.

“Are you serious?” Lip smiled which made Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Okay, when ya thinking of doing it?” Lip asked.

“I’ve been trying to ask him since before he caught Mandy’s fucking flowers at your wedding and he knows something’s up.” Lip laughed at the memory of his brother having the bouquet thrown at his head then all the girls were waiting to catch it.

“Wait, that was like 2 months ago…”

“I know…” Mickey expressed in a frustrated manor.

“Have you got him a ring?” Lip asked sincerely. Mickey turned his nose up.

“Da fuck am I gunna do that for? I ain’t some faggy ass!”

“Sorry to break it to you Mickey but if ya do marry my brother that will be some faggy ass shit. If ya can’t even be asked to get him a ring, what makes you think he’ll actually believe you and believe you’re serious about spending the rest of your life with him?”

“Okay so what, ya wanna go engagement ring shopping or some shit?” Mickey asked sarcastically. Lip walked over to Mickey and pinched his cheek.

“Well grab you fucking coat and wallet then.”

*** 12pm

Mickey and Lip were walking around the shops.

“I can’t believe I’m actually going this.”

“What? A little retail therapy with your bestie?” Lip teased.

“Ha fucking ha.” The boys stopped outside the jewelry shop.

“Ya sure you’re ready for this?” Lip asked.

“Fuck yes!” Lip laughed and tapped Mickey on the back. As they walked in, a shop assistant approached them. She had dark hair, bright blue eyes and looked as if she was in her mid-forty’s.

“Hello, how may I help you two gentlemen?” Mickey thought she recognized the woman then looked at her name tag ‘Angela’.

“No. No.” Mickey ran out the store followed by Lip. Lip managed to grab onto Mickey’s arm and sat him on a bench.

“Look, if ya not ready for this it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone about this.” Mickey covered his face with his hands.

“It’s not that, can we please go to a different shop?”

“Why?”

“That was my mom…” Mickey muttered.

“Mandy said your mom died…”

“No, she’s dead to us.”

“What happened?” Mickey took a deep breath.

“Terry used to beat her, when I was 9 she turned to drugs and she changed. Once when she was high she locked Mandy and I in a cupboard for 10 hours. Terry opened it and beat the shit out of me coz apparently it was my fault and I never saw her again.”

“Holy shit. Did she ever love ya?” Mickey frowned.

“Da fuck’s that menna mean?” Mickey asked.

“Well, before the drugs, what was she like?” Mickey huffed.

“Normal. Look I don’t know how many heart to hearts I can have in one fucking day.”

“Look, I remember when Monica came back and you said if she loved us she’d never come back… well your mom stayed until she realized she couldn’t. She might not even recognize you. Do you honestly want your last memory of your mother to be her locking you in a fucking cupboard?”

“Wait, ya actually want me to go in there and buy a man’s engagement ring off my fucking Mom?”

“Yes…” Mickey got up.

“Well since you’re the fucking genius.” Lip smiled and followed Mickey back into the store.

“Hello, are you boys okay now?” Angela asked.

“Yes, were fine thanks. He’s just a bit nervous that’s all.” Angela smiled softly as Mickey refused to make eye contact.

“So what are you guys after then?” Angela asked.

“Urm, do you have any male engagement rings?” Lip asked. Angela smiled.

“Oh congratulations you two!” Angela stated. Lip Laughed.

“Oh were not together, he’s going to propose to my brother.”

“Aww, so you two are going to be Brother I laws then?”

“Oh we already are, I’m married to his sister.”

“Okay then boys I’ll go and find some rings out the back.” Angela said walking into the store room. Lip turned to face Mickey.

“You okay?” Lip asked

“Yeah, just wanna get this over with.” Angela returned with a bunch of rings.

“Okay so take your pick I guess…” the boys started looking at the rings as Angela carried on talking.

“So does the lucky man know yet?”

“No, thinks something’s going on though” Mickey said looking directly at the rings.

“So where’s he now?”

“He’s gone to the zoo with my wife and daughter…”

“That’s sweet.” Angela smiled.

“How much is this one?” Mickey asked holding up a thick silver ring with a square of nine small diamonds.

“Oh that will be three thousand dollars.” Mickey turned to Lip.

“Ya think he’ll like it?” Mickey asked.

“Fifty bucks says he’ll get emotional over it.” Lip said.

“I’ll take it.” Mickey stated.

“Mickey do ya have three grand in your personal account?”

“Urm yeah, the shops been real busy recently and I ain’t given you a free tattoo in ages.” Mickey handed this credit card over to Angela but she just stared at him with sympathetic eyes.

“Mihály?” Mickey couldn’t help but look into his mother’s eyes. He saw the same eyes as he saw when his mom used to look at him when he was little. Not the dead, dilated drugged up eyes he saw last.

“I knew it was you! I’m so sorry sweaty for everything I did to you.” Mickey nodded.

“I honest hope everything goes well and I only want you and Mandy to be happy okay, I can completely understand If you wan’t nothing to do with me, I’ve been sober 6 years now and I didn’t come back because of what I did. You know where I am.” Mickey smiled softly at his mother. Angela handed the credit card back to him.

“Don’t worry, it’s on me.”

“Thanks.” Mickey simply said his mother handed him the box with the ring.

“Good luck sweaty.” Lip and Mickey left the shop. They started walking down the street in silence.

“See, you got a free ring, could even consider it as a family air loom.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Lip laughed while Mickey put the box in his jean pocket.

*** 5pm

Mickey and Lip had been sitting in Lip’s living room playing video games and coming up with ideas about how to ask Ian. The front door opened them Mandy, appeared.

“You guys alright?” Mandy asked sitting next to Lip. Ian came in holding a sleeping Shannon in his arms.

“Imma put her to bed.” Ian whispered. Lip paused the game and joined him. Mandy went over and sat next to Mickey.

“Lip text me earlier about what you two did today…” Mickey went red.

“I honestly cannot trust that man! Oh god you didn’t tell Ian I’m gunna ask did ya?” Mandy looked confused.

“Lip said you found mom and she’s better now… ask Ian what?” Mandy covered her mouth.

“You’re not. Oh my God!” Mandy latched onto her brother

“Jesus fucking Christ Mandy shut up! He’s gunna hear you!” Mandy hugged Mickey tightly.

“I’m so happy for you! Seriously! Everything in your life is going right! You do know Ian will say yes right?” they broke apart and Mickey bit his lip. Mandy shoved him.

“Don’t worry Mickey he will say yes. He knows there’s something up but he has no idea you’re gunna propose.” Mandy lightly slapped her brothers cheek.

“Oi fuckhead. Smile. You got the hotter Gallagher.” Mickey smiled and they both laughed.

“Hey what’s so funny?” Lip asked walking into the room followed by Ian. Ian sat down next to Mickey and put his arm over Mickey’s shoulders.

“Nothing to concern yourself with.” Mandy said.

“You two staying tonight?” Lip asked. Before Mickey could answer, Ian spoke.

“Mickey is taking me out tonight.”

“Awwwww” Lip commented. Mickey chucked a pillow at Lip and Ian kissed his temple. After another hour of playing video games and talking Ian and Mickey decided to leave. Ian got up off the sofa and held his hand out to Mickey.

“Come one Mr Milkovick, I fancy lasagne.” Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend hand. He hauled himself off the sofa and kept hold of Ian’s hand.

“You always fancy lasagne; it’s your favorite dumbass!” Ian laughed.

“We’ll see ya later.” Ian announced to his brother and best friend while dragging his boyfriend by the arm with him. When the couple got in the car Mickey started to drive. Ian placed his palm on Mickey’s thigh.  
“Mick, what’s in your pocket?” Ian asked curiously.

“My phone ass face.”


	2. 10 Blow Jobs

“So… how was seeing your Mom after all this time?” Ian asked innocently eating his lasagne at the restaurant with Mickey. Mickey shrugged.

“Mick, I know it’s on your mind, you’ve been tapping your foot all night and biting your lip. They are clear signs that you’re nervous or replaying something over in your mind…” Mickey huffed.

“To be honest, it was really fucking weird, she looks healthy and she has no bruises. She looked and sounded so much like Mandy.” Mickey looked down at the table.

“Did she recognize you?” Ian queried. Mickey nodded.

“Not immediately, Lip did all the talking to her in the store and it was only when I handed the credit card over and looked at me properly she realized it was me.”

“What did she say?”

“That she was sorry, sober and she wants Mandy and I to be happy.” Ian smiled.

“Well if you ain’t gunna see her again; at least you can how have a bit of closer right?” Mickey nodded. The boys continued eating. Mickey looked up at Ian mid bight to see him grinning.”

“Ya like staring at me eat or some shit, if that’s your new fetish, you should make me breakfast in bed more often.” Ian laughed.

“I thought Lip wanted to go shopping… not you.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Naa, your brother and I did some dildo shopping; apparently, Lip’s one inch wonder is no longer satisfying for Mandy. I on the other hand got a foot long one to whack you over the head with since you read too much into things.” Ian grinned.

“Lovely.” Mickey started laughing. They finished eating dinner, Mickey paid and they drove away.

“Mick, you missed the turning.”

“No I didn’t”

“Yes you did, home’s that way.” Ian motioned behind him.

“Yeah we’re not going home yet.” Ian immediately frowned.

“Where the fuck are we goin then… are you gunna kill me.” Mickey laughed.

“No.”

“When we’re we goin then… Mick, you’re heading back to the South Side.

“Well done Firecrotch, for that you get a fuckin’ gold star.” Mickey commented sarcastically. 

“Oh ha ha. Where are you taking me?”

“Oh my god you’re so stubborn. Do you even know what today is?” Mickey asked frustrated.

“Yes you nut job. Seven years today you told me you loved me for the first time.” Mickey laughed.

“Awww… have you planned something romantic for our ‘I love you versary’?” Ian asked in his cute annoying voice Mickey hated to love.

“Shut the hell up we’re here anyway.”

“I remember this place, this is the building you helped me do my ROTC training and where our fuck haven.” Mickey rolled his eyes and they both got out of the car. Ian took in the view which was hard considering it was dark. Mickey grabbed something out of the back of the car and Ian’s hand and drug them to the roof top. Ian stood staring at his boyfriend.

“What? After nine years, I think I can be romantic.” Ian walked over to Mickey. He grabbed his waist and kissed him. Just the way they liked it. When the kiss finished, they kept hold of each other as Ian spoke. 

“So is that big ass dildo in the stuff you brought up?” Ian teased.

“No, no, I brought up a six pack and a couple of joints…”

“And some blankets?” Ian cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s December, I don’t want us to get hypothermia. And I got a confession to make…”Ian opened the beers while Mickey laid out the blankets.

“Yeah?” Ian asked

“Ya remember the first time I got outta juvie, you wanted to talk about community college? And I said wanna look for shooting stars next?” Ian grinned.

“Let me guess, you wanted to?” Mickey blushed. Ian drug him onto the blanket and they fucked since they are a couple of in heat rabbits. After round one, they laid under the majority of blankets huddled together.

“I actually can’t believe we’ve been fucking for nine years, and it never gets old…” Ian commented, Mickey laughed.

“Well it does help that you look like a fucking beautiful god!” Ian turned to he was on top of Mickey. Ian then proceeded to sing.

“Mickey Milkovich just said I was beautiful.” Ian was wearing a goofy grin. Mickey laughed again and then nudged Ian playfully.

“Jesus I’m the luckiest man alive.” Ian stated. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian

“You’re the fucking model, I’m the lucky one.” Ian giggled and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Dear god I love you Mick.” Ian planted another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you too Gallagher.” Ian smiled and rested his chin on Mickey’s chest. Mickey immediately ran his fingers through Ian’s ginger hair which was just about long enough to do so.

“But seriously though, I don’t think I can be any happier than I am now with you.” Mickey smiled then smirked.

“What exactly are ya willing to bet on that then?” Ian laughed.

“Oh about ten blow jobs.” Ian said sarcastically. Mickey pecked Ian’s lips and hinted for him to get up.

“Hold that thought.” Mickey reached over to his discarded jeans and reached into his pocket. Ian sat up and Mickey got up on one knee.

“Mickey?..” Ian was wearing his shit eating grin and twinned his fingers in Mickey’s unoccupied hand.

“Ian Clayton Gallagher… will you” Mickey opened the box in his hand to reveal the ring. Ian’s face turned to happy yet shocked just like the face he pulled after Mickey kissed him for the first time.

“Marry me?” Ian grabbed Mickey’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Mickey fell on top of Ian while Ian nodded his head. Mickey pulled back for air.

“Well I’m gunna guess that is a yes then and I think you owe me 10 blow jobs. Ian laughed and pulled Mickey back into a kiss. Then they fucked.

“Do you like the ring or is it too faggy. In my defense, it was Lip’s idea to get the ring.” Ian kept staring at his hand which was twined with Mickey’s and had an engagement ring on it. Ian pulled their hands closer to him and kissed Mickey’s hand.

“I love it… Lip knew?” Ian smiled.

“Yeah we may have not gone to a sex shop today.” Ian laughed.

“Oh that reminds me… Mickey got out his phone, took a photo of their hands and sent it to Lip with the caption. ‘Horny not emotional, you owe me $50.’ Once he sent it, he turned back to Ian who was staring at him weirdly.

“You made a bet with Lip about how I’d react?” Mickey cringed. Ian smiled.

“Glad you won, if ya didn’t there would be some serious problems…” Mickey smiled and huddled into Ian. Ian kissed to top of his head. After an hour they left and headed home. The car was a comfortable silence. That was before Ian started talking.

“So when we do get married, what we gunna do with our names?” Mickey shrugged. Ian continued.

“Ian Milkovich-Gallagher… Ian Gallagher-Milkovich.” Mickey interrupted.

“Or… Mickey Gallagher?..” Ian looked over to his fiancé in shock. Mickey elaborated.

“Mandy’s now a Gallagher. We’ll always be Milkovich’s at heart but your siblings are basically my family anyway. Apart from Iggy and Mandy, they've made me feel like family more than my own.” Ian kissed Mickey’s temple. 

“So we’ll be Ian and Mickey Gallagher… sounds good to me.” Mickey smiled.

“Same here.”

“You do know this ultimately makes you my bitch right.”

“I hate you Firecrotch.”

“Love you too babe.”


End file.
